


Dean's Dirty Pretty Mouth

by smarshtastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas haven't had sex in a long time - not since Cas was recalled to Heaven for punishment. And now Dean was having dreams, filthy hot dreams that drive him to distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Dirty Pretty Mouth

Dean hasn’t had sex in over a year. This is a big problem for him. Dean Winchester is not a celibate man. 

He gets it, though: Cas isn’t mentally ready, not after the trauma of being trapped in Heaven, and Dean gets it. For all the joking he did about being rehymenated after hell, Dean couldn’t push some of the darker thoughts from his mind to be comfortable, vulnerable with someone else for a long time. It takes time, and Dean was doing his best to be patient with Cas. He loves him, he wants him to be happy and healthy. So he wasn’t going to force the issue. 

But he was having dreams. Hot, heavy, downright _filthy_ dreams. It was making this whole no sex thing pretty… hard. 

They’d make out and jerk each other off, sure, but Cas would flinch away from blowjobs for some reason Dean couldn’t figure out. It was frustrating, to say the least. 

Dean lay on his stomach between the rough motel sheets, drifting off to sleep as Cas scribbled away in his journal. The familiar scratch of pen on paper filled Dean’s ears as he tried to find an angle where the light –which Cas insisted they keep on most nights – wasn’t directly hitting his eyes. He was used to it by now, and it didn’t even bother him, really. It was just a matter of finding the right position. Eventually, he fell asleep and the dreams began. 

Dean found himself in a dark alley behind some sort of bar. Neon lights bathed the end of the alley in an eerie, undulating light. He watched the light flash against the dirty bricks of the alley wall, distracted by the color for a moment before a familiar smell reached his nose – cigarettes. He turned toward the smell. A figure stood at the other end of the alley, backlit with a curl of smoke rising up around his head. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas’s familiar voice sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. Cas stepped closer to Dean, dropping his cigarette under his foot as he did so. 

“What’re you doing back here?” 

“I was having a cigarette. You followed me out here, Dean,” Cas said, suddenly very close to Dean. Dean swallowed – Cas’s eyes were impossibly bright blue in the dim light of the alley. “What do you want from me, Dean? Tell me.”

Dean wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. The words spilled out of his mouth before he even knew what he was asking for. “I want you to fuck me, Cas.”

In an instant, Cas had Dean pressed up against the alley wall with a single powerful hand to the shoulder. The angel’s fingers closed around Dean’s left shoulder, right over his mark. The touch made Dean’s stomach flip over in anticipation. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Cask asked, his face close to Dean’s. Dean nodded, licking his lips again. 

“Yeah – c’mon, Cas. Right here, right now.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s shoulder, closing the space between them for a bruising kiss. Dean couldn’t help the needy sound that escaped his mouth, arms coming up to pull Cas even closer. Cas swallowed the noise and his other hand came up to fist in Dean’s short hair, tugging another little sound from Dean’s throat. He pressed his body against Dean’s, hard up against the wall. Dean arched up, his erection already straining through his jeans to get at Cas, but the angel had him pinned. His mouth was doing sinful things to Dean’s, nipping and licking and sucking at Dean’s lips until they were shiny and puffy. Dean whimpered. 

“Cas, don’t tease – please,” Dean mumbled, trying to draw Cas’s tongue back into his mouth, but Cas was too quick. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten. His hips bucked up in response. “Cas, please – I want it – ”

Cas dropped his head and sucked a mark into the skin of Dean’s neck. Dean moaned - he could feel the corners of Cas’s mouth turn up as he squirmed. 

“I’ll fuck you, Dean,” Cas said against his throat. “Right here.”

“Yes – yeah, Cas, come on – Fuck me right into the wall – ”

The hand tugging on his hair disappeared, leaving his scalp tingling. Dean swore he felt a hand graze over his erection before he was flipped around so his chest was pressed against the brick wall. Cas pressed his mouth to the nape of Dean’s neck, hands coming down to grasp his hips. 

“Tell me how much you want it, Dean,” Cas murmured, breath warm on Dean’s neck. Dean shuddered, trying to push back against the angel. 

“I need you – I’ve waited so long, Cas, I need to feel it – ” Dean babbled, turning his head slightly to look at Cas over his shoulder, cheek pressed against cold brick. He felt Cas’s hand shift around to his front. 

“Keep talking,” Cas said into Dean’s ear, hands pulling at the buttons on Dean’s jeans. 

“Want – want – ” Dean stuttered, losing his train of thought as Cas’s hands pulled down his zipper. Cas nipped at his neck. 

“Tell me.”

A moan escaped Dean’s mouth, but Cas’s hands stilled, much too far away from his cock. Dean shifted on his feet, trying to get any kind of friction. 

“Want you to fill me up, Cas,” Dean breathed finally. He kept moving, shifting his hips back to press against Cas’s. “Want to feel you stretch me and fuck me and fill me until I can’t stand on my own feet – ”

“Yes,” Cas nodded. With a quick movement, he tugged Dean’s jeans and underwear down, but only enough to expose his ass, his cock still trapped in his underwear. Cas palmed Dean’s exposed ass, making Dean whine. 

“Fuck me - _fuck_ me, Cas,” Dean demanded, the effect somewhat diminished by the whimper that left his mouth as Cas ran a finger between his cheeks, pressing dryly against Dean’s hole. “Yeah - Hard – do it hard. I wanna feel it all –”

“Yes,” Cas said again, his voice practically a growl. Dean pushed back against Cas’s finger, but he pulled it away. His hips jerked in protest, his cock aching for touch. Cas squeezed his ass. “Patience, Dean.”

A moment later, Dean felt two slick fingers push into him hard. “Yes – fuck, _more_ Cas,” Dean groaned, thrusting his hips back to force the fingers deeper into him. Cas made a small satisfied noise and rewarded Dean with another finger. “It’s good – Love your hands, Cas, fucking love your hands – ”

Cas crooked his fingers, making Dean see stars as he pumped him open. Dean rocked back, taking Cas’s fingers deep, wanting more. 

“Keep – fuck, keep doing that,” Dean tried to spread his legs to take him deeper, but his jeans were only partially pushed down and Cas’s body also kept him from moving too much. “I want – I want – ”

“More?”

“Want your cock, Cas. Want it inside me – make me come on your cock, Cas,” Dean babbled, jerking again as Cas’s knuckles pressed against his prostate as he dragged his fingers out of Dean. He tried to chase Cas’s fingers by canting his hips back, but Cas steadied his hips with both hands. He felt the thick tip of Cas’s cock almost immediately press against his loosened hole. “Give it to me, Cas. Fuck me open – make me come – ”

An easy roll of Cas’s hips sank his cock deep into Dean. He cried out and pressed back, wanting to take him deeper. Inch by inch, Cas slid into Dean’s ass even as it clenched eagerly around him. 

“Tell me how it feels, Dean,” Cas grunted as he bottomed out. 

“So good,” Dean panted. “You’re so thick – so hot – stretches me open so good – ”

Cas growled in approval and started thrusting hard, practically flattening Dean against the brick wall. He held his hips in place, thumbs digging into the flesh of Dean’s ass. 

“Keep talking,” Cas murmured into Dean’s ear. “Tell me how it feels.”

Dean’s cheek was pressed against the wall, mouth hanging open, his body shuddering with each hard thrust. “Good – harder, Cas – Wanna feel every inch of you – been waiting so long to feel – feel your cock – ”

His fingertips dug into the wall, so he could push back and take Cas deeper though his legs were still trapped by his pants. Cas adjusted for the best angle, until he felt Dean shudder and twitch as he hit his prostate. “There – fuck, yes - so big, Cas – so, uh, full – wanna feel full – “

Cas’s arms came up to embrace Dean’s chest so his own was pressed against his back. His thrust in so his cock was pressed in as far as it could go, hips moving in little nudges. 

“Is this full enough for you, my Dean?” Cas asked, breath warm on Dean’s ear. 

“Don’t stop – fuck me, Cas – ” Dean said breathlessly. “I want it all – I wanna feel you come – Make me come too, Cas, please – Hard, make it hard –”

Cas shifted again, pulling Dean back on his cock and thrusting into him hard. Dean’s cheek bumped against the wall, but he didn’t care – he wanted every inch of Cas’s cock, especially as it grazed over his prostate. It was everything he needed after so long without, and he knew he’d feel it for days. He moaned wantonly and took everything Cas had to offer. Cas thrust in to the root hard and held there; Dean felt his cock twitch and spill into him. 

“Yes – yeah, fuck, so hot, Cas – I can feel it all, so wet – ” Dean rocked back, his own cock aching and needy. He felt Cas’s hand come up and grasp his shoulder over the handprint again, turning him around until his back pressed against the alley wall. Cas knelt in front of him, pushing back the zipper of Dean’s jeans to get at his hard cock so he could take it down his throat, lips stretching around him – 

Dean woke with a start, grinding into the mattress with the image of Cas’s mouth sucking him down still burned into his eyes. It took him a minute to realize that his cock was rubbing against the scratchy motel sheets, and not the wet heat of Cas’s throat. He flopped onto his back with a little groan. 

Cas looked up from scribbling in his journal. “Dean?”

He made a little noise in response.

“Do you need me to masturbate you to orgasm, Dean?”

Dean flung an arm over his face. “’m fine.”

Cas blinked. “Yes, Dean,” he said, and went back to his journal. 

Dean concentrated on his breathing. He really needed to have sex soon, or he was never going to get a decent night’s sleep.


End file.
